


A Good Place to Meet

by StillNotGinger10



Series: FlashWave Week 2017 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Mick, Dragons, FlashWave Week 2017, M/M, Mermaids, merman Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “I’m a dragon. Ain’t you seen a dragon before?”“No,” Barry said before doing a quick lap of the rock. If he was meeting a dragon for the first time, he wanted to see it from every angle. “Do dragons have names?” he asked as he swam toward the front of the dragon.“Course. I’m Mick.”“Mick,” Barry said, trying it out with a smile. “I’m Barry.”





	A Good Place to Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Finished another story for flashwave week! Day three: Creature AU.  
> I couldn't decide between dragon Mick and merman Barry, so I did both!
> 
> Thanks to batsutousai for reassuring me through my doubts, helping me find the right words to use to describe rocks, and fixing my grammar errors <3

Barry had been warned many times to stay away from the water’s surface, but he knew—from not heeding that advice—that as long as he stayed away from shore and checked for the shadow of ships first, he would be okay.

Barry loved to explore, and even though there was a whole ocean for him to see, he still wanted to see the surface too. How was he supposed to stay underwater forever when there were birds and sunlight waiting for him if he just swam high enough to touch the air?

That’s how he ended up pulling himself onto a rock in an area he’d never been before. Barry loved the marine life that he could find in the open ocean, but he also liked these shallow areas, where the sea floor was high enough that rock formations stuck out of the water enough for him to rest on them. There was nothing like sunning himself with just part of his tail left in the water to keep cool and wet.

The rock beneath him was warm without being too hot, and the sun shone on it in such a way that Barry would swear the gray surface almost shined red. What a strange material, he thought as he ran his hand over the stone. It was smooth and comfortable, and in no time Barry was melting against its surface with a relaxed sigh.

Then the rock _moved_ and he was sent tumbling back into the cold water.

But that wasn't right. Rocks didn't _move_ , did they? He’d never seen any move, but he was hardly an expert on land structures found above the water.

With a few strong flaps of his tail, Barry was breaking the surface again. He wiped the water and hair from his face as he turned to face the rock. Only, it wasn’t just a rock. There was something on top of it. Something large that looked just as tough as the stone it stood on. It was a redder shade of gray than the rock beneath it, and it was no doubt what Barry had been lying on. It must have been lying down too because now that it was standing, Barry couldn't miss that it had legs, arms, and a tail with wide spikes that ran up its spine to its head, which was facing Barry.

“What are you doing,” it grunted at Barry in a rough voice.

“Exploring,” Barry said, swimming closer. “What are _you_ doing?”

“Sleepin’, or I was ‘fore you laid on me.”

“Sorry, I thought you were a rock,” Barry said as he got close enough to rest his forearms on the stone. “Are you a rock?” He reached out to touch its leg. “I’ve never seen a talking rock before.”

The rocklike foot kicked out at him as the gruff voice said, “I ain’t no rock.” Barry backed away out of reach as the voice continued. “I’m a dragon. Ain’t you seen a dragon before?”

“No,” Barry said before doing a quick lap of the rock. If he was meeting a dragon for the first time, he wanted to see it from every angle. “Do dragons have names?” he asked as he swam toward the front of the dragon.

“Course. I’m Mick.”

“Mick,” Barry said, trying it out with a smile. “I’m Barry.” Then he waved his tail as he was taught to when greeting someone.

“Hey, watch it,” Mick roared, raising his arms for cover. Apparently, dragons didn't like being splashed. Barry would need to remember that.

“Sorry,” Barry said as he lowered his tail under the water again. He swam close and rested his arms on the stone again. He smiled when Mick didn’t try to kick him. “So what do dragons _do_?”

“Burn things,” Mick said absentmindedly as he sat down, getting closer to Barry.

“Burn…” What did that mean? Barry didn’t know the word, but before he could ask, Mick roared again, this time letting out a stream of something bright and hot to Barry’s right.

“Like that.”

“Woah,” Barry breathed, before turning a bright smile towards Mick. “What _was_ that?”

“Fire,” Mick said, smug now. “My fire burns the hottest of any dragon’s.”

Barry’s eyes were wide. How had he never met a creature as impressive as a dragon before? And his first time meeting one was one as powerful as Mick. Luck was on his side yet again.

“What else can dragons do?” he asked, excited, as he pulled himself closer to Mick.

Barry hadn’t realized the stony face could smile until it did. Then Mick straightened his back and extended mighty wings that stretched far wider than the rock they were laying on. Unlike bird wings, Mick’s had no feathers, only the same smooth, hard texture as his skin. The wings were even darker red on the underside. It took Barry’s breath away.

“You can fly?” he asked, still staring at the stunning, wide wings.

Mick nodded as he folded his wings again.

“Wait, no,” Barry said, reaching out even though he knew he couldn't touch that high. “Show me. Can I fly with you?” His hand landed on Mick’s foot as he said it. Mick was larger than any bird Barry had ever seen, surely he could fly with Barry’s weight.

Mick snorted, smoke trailing out of his nostril. “No.”

“Please,” Barry asked. “I can’t weigh much to someone like you. I’d be easy to carry.”

“How should I carry you?” Mick asked. “With these claws?” He held his hand right in front of Barry, showing off his sharp, long claws.

“Oh.” Barry hadn’t thought of that. There was no way Mick could carry him that he wouldn't be cut. He frowned as he let his head rest on his folded arms. He sighed. “I’m still happy I met you today, Mick. I’ve never met anyone so interesting,” Barry said, smiling up at the dragon. Even if he couldn't fly with Mick, the dragon was the most interesting creature Barry had ever met.

Mick watched him for a while, long enough that Barry worried he’d said something wrong. Then, Mick lay down with his side facing Barry.

“Come on,” he said, nodding towards his broad back. Did he mean…? Really?

Barry perked up, pushing himself up with his arms and crawling completely onto the rock, closer to Mick, a huge smile on his face. He almost expected to be pushed off when he touched Mick’s back, but the dragon stayed still. He remained still until Barry had draped himself completely over his back.

“Ready?” Mick said, his deep voice vibrating under Barry. He waited for Barry to get a good grip on one of his spikes before he took off with a powerful sweep of his wings.

Being in the air was like nothing Barry had ever felt before. He couldn't contain his laughter as they soared over water, so beautiful from this new perspective, and his cries of delight were carried away with the air as it flew around them, sweeping through Barry’s hair and drying his skin.

Mick circled the around the rock, never straying too far, and brought them down in no time at all. As much as Barry enjoyed the feeling, he belonged in the water. The dry air, the unfiltered sunlight, it was quickly growing uncomfortable and he was relieved when they touched back down.

He shoved himself off of Mick and into the water, where he took a moment to embrace the cold, wet water before surfacing again. Mick was laying on the rock again, watching him as he swam closer. Barry watched him back, taking in the magnificent colors of this magnificent creature, studying the calm demeanor of someone who was possibly the most powerful being Barry had ever seen. He couldn't help but think again that Mick was the most interesting person he’d ever met. Would ever meet.

Without saying a word, he swam forward and climbed on the rock again, climbed on Mick again.

“What are you doing?” he asked as Barry hauled himself mostly onto his back, letting his tail dangle in the water.

“Thank you, Mick,” he said as he wrapped his arm around the dragon’s front in the closest gesture he could get to a hug with someone so much bigger than him. He pulled his arm back to rub his hand on Mick’s back. It’s like scales, he thought as he felt the grooves in the tough skin. “Today has been wonderful. The best day ever.”

“Don’t mention it,” Mick said, looking away from Barry now. The merman smiled at the thought that it might be a bit of shyness showing.

Barry pet Mick’s back again, not sure if the dragon could feel it, but continuing just in case he could. “Could I meet you again? After today?”

Please say yes, Barry thought. He wanted Mick as a friend more than he’d ever wanted anything before.

“Suppose,” Mick said, still looking away. “I like this rock.”

Barry smiled. “Me too. It’s a good place to meet,” he said, and did his best not to laugh as Mick only grumbled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of a sequel, which I might write after I finish some of the other flashwave week prompts. I have ideas for the other days, but with work starting up again I might be slow to write them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! :)


End file.
